


Ante la luz desvaneciéndose.

by Ghraentseell



Series: THIHV/Vampire AU (EHESV) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), Mates, Multi, Polyamory, Possessive Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghraentseell/pseuds/Ghraentseell
Summary: Keith apenas podía recordar lo que era ser un humano.





	Ante la luz desvaneciéndose.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Against the Dying of the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565081) by [magisterpavus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterpavus/pseuds/magisterpavus). 



_No te dirijas dócilmente a aquella noche quieta,_  
_La vejez debería arder y delirar al final del día;_    
_enfurezcan, enfurezcan ante la luz desvaneciéndose._

_Aunque los hombres sabios en su fin saben que la oscuridad es justa,_    
_porque sus palabras no han cortado ningún rayo, ellos_  
_No se dirigen dócilmente a aquella noche quieta._

_Los hombres buenos, en su final, llorando por cuan brillante_  
_sus frágiles actos podrían haber celebrado en una verde bahía,_    
_enfurezcan, enfurezcan ante la luz desvaneciéndose._

_Los hombres locos quienes atraparon y al sol cantaron en vuelo,_    
_y comprendieron, muy tarde, que lo afligieron en su recorrido,_    
_No se dirigen dócilmente a aquella noche quieta._

_Los hombres solemnes, cercanos a la muerte, quienes observan deslumbrados_  
_que sus ciegos ojos podrían relucir como meteoros y ser felices,_    
_enfurezcan, enfurezcan ante la luz desvaneciéndose._

_Y usted, padre mío, en el triste apogeo,_    
_maldíceme, bendíceme, ahora con feroces lágrimas, yo rezo._    
_No te dirijas dócilmente a aquella noche quieta._    
_Enfurezcan, enfurezcan ante la luz desvaneciéndose._

_\- Dylan Thomas_

 

 

Keith apenas podía recordar lo que era ser un humano.

La mayoría del tiempo, no se fijaba en ello. Su vida humana había sido, como dirían unos, repugnante, ordinaria, y corta. Había temido cada día en el orfanato, temía a las monjas, evitaba casi a todos los otros niños, y aprendió a odiarse a sí mismo nuevamente cada vez que abría una biblia.

Luego de que Adelita muriera, no encontró felicidad en la fábrica, el horrible pesar y terror que sintió al descubrir su enfermedad solo fue mitigado por Henry, pero incluso él le trajo dolor a Keith. Había sido una vida siendo dolorosamente consiente de que jamás podría tener lo que deseaba más que nada; jamás podría ser realmente feliz, y lo había aceptado con un tipo de mitigada rendición hasta que Shiro lo encontró muriendo en aquel oscuro callejón y cambio la trayectoria de su futuro para siempre.

Pero algunos días…algunos días Keith se quedaba despierto preguntándose por lo que había olvidado. Preguntándose lo que era sentir el mundo a su alrededor mundanamente, simplemente – sin sentidos ampliados, sin curación acelerada, sin lazo a su sire, y con habilidad a envejecer. Preguntándose lo que se sentía no tener colmillos, no tener garras, orejas puntiagudas, sin ojos relucientes. Incluso de pie en frente de un espejo, luciendo tan humano como le fuese posible, no se sentía igual. Eso lo sabía bien, al menos.

Desistió de intentar recordar el sabor de la comida hace mucho. Lo extrañaba. Valía la pena alimentarse de ciervos para evitar tomar una vida humana, pero no había variedad. Todos los ciervos sabían igual, más o menos. No como los humanos.

No como Lance, cuya sangre hacia a Keith recordar vívidamente, al menos unos segundos, todo lo que había perdido al transformarse. No las memorias, exactamente, mas como la sensación de estar _vivo_ ; porque, aunque los humanos vivían por lapsos breves, dios, vaya que vivían– Lance era efímero, mortal, pero era una luz que podría brillar tanto como pudiera en aquel corto tiempo que tuviera para hacerlo.

Quizás, reflexiono, aquella era la razón de que los vampiros se alimentaran de humanos. Para sobrevivir, sí, pero también para robar pequeños trozos de la humanidad que no podrían conseguir de otra forma.

Aunque, con Lance no era robar, Keith intentaba decirse a sí mismo. No era hurtar si se era ofrecido libremente.

Pero continuaba sintiéndose como un robo después, cuando los cuerpos de Keith y Shiro se volvían calientes, con caras sonrojadas, ojos brillantes y alertas, con nueva energía… mientras Lance yacía lánguido en la cama, con ojos medio cerrados, respiración cortada, drenado. Siempre sonreía después, y se estiraba como un gato flojo antes de enroscarse con facilidad en sus brazos con un suspiro satisfecho, pero Keith continuaba encontrando inquietante como él y Shiro podían tomar la aparentemente inagotable energía de Lance tan sencillamente.

Era un poder que Keith jamás quiso, y, sospechaba, que Shiro tampoco. No eran como los Galra; no obtenían placer viendo el brillo escapando de su piel y sus relucientes ojos, mientras ellos se saciaban. No obtenían placer matando a sus víctimas.

Y es por ello que Keith estaba tan temeroso de transformar a Lance.

Lance había conducido ahí para verlos luego de que recibiera la pintura por navidad. Había sido una completa sorpresa– no los había contactado de antemano, y Shiro casi había tirado la nueva taza que Lance le había dado en cuanto percibió la tan familiar esencia de Lance y se giró hacia Keith con amplios ojos. Esa había sido la única advertencia que tuvieron antes de que Lance irrumpiera por la nueva puerta principal y los abrazara tan fuerte como podía.

Y entonces lo dijo.  _Quiero que me den un para siempre._

Keith lo había esperado, y aun asi se sintió como una sorpresa escuchar a Lance decirlo en voz alta. Sabia completamente bien que la transformación extrañamente sucedía de esta forma; ellos tres eran una anomalía con su cuidadosa planeación y comunicación constante, pero, más que nada, el entero y completo consentimiento de Lance. Aquellos que fueron transformados usualmente eran convertidos porque de otra forma habrían muerto o porque su sire quería que lo fueran, o ambos.

Pero Lance… _Lance_  quería esto. Lo dijo una y otra vez mientras Shiro y Keith lo sostenían, era inflexible con su determinación, entusiasta en su consentimiento. Y lentamente comenzó a calar – Lance iba a quedarse con ellos, unírseles, por el resto de sus muy, muy extensas vidas. Ambos habían considerado a Lance su compañero y parte de su manada mucho antes, pero ahora…ahora sería real.

La madre de Lance no sabía los detalles exactos de la transformación y Lance escogió no decírselo, lo que puso a Keith más nervioso. Lance era un optimista, lo que Keith supuso sería algo bueno, balanceado por las tendencias nihilistas de Shiro y su propio realismo crudo. Pero también significaba que Lance simplemente no consideraría la posibilidad de que algo pudiera salir mal. Que…que quizás no regresara. O peor, que lo que fuera que hiciera a Lance,  _Lance,_  fuese perdido. Mientras que eso era todo en lo que Keith podía pensar.

Asi que mientras Shiro tomaba Lance entre sus brazos y ambos sonreían, charlando acerca de lo que se perdieron mientras estaban separados, Keith se quedó de pie a un lado en una silenciosa crisis. Como era propenso a hacer.

Shiro lo noto casi inmediatamente, volteándose con una ceja arqueada. “¿Keith? Estás muy callado, corazón.”

Keith encogió los hombros y miro otro lugar. “Estoy bien,” dijo.

Lance elevo una ceja. “¿Qué pasa, chico murciélago? Me dijiste hace tiempo que  _esperabas_  que los dejará transformarme, ¿Qué cambio?” sus ojos se abrieron cuando Keith no paro de mirar al suelo. “espera, ¿cambio? Pintaste todo eso – debió tomarte, que, un par de meses al menos– ¿Y estas pensándolo bien ahora?”

Keith levanto la vista. “No espero que lo comprendas,” exclamó.

“Keith,” Shiro dijo, tristemente. El entendía, al menos hasta cierto punto. “Puedes hablar con nosotros.”

Keith sacudió la cabeza, con un nudo en su garganta. No creía que pudieran. Este era su propio problema, y tenía que resolverlo con su propia cabeza.

Lance frunció el ceño. “Keith, que demonios.”

Shiro se giró. “Lance…”

“No, en serio, Keith, ¿Qué demonio? Si tienes un problema haciéndolo debiste haberlo dicho antes, en vez de hacerme creer que era siquiera una posibilidad.” Lance cruzo los brazos. “¿es una posibilidad?”

“yo…no lo sé. No quiero…” Keith trago el nudo en su garganta.

“¿No  _quieres_ que me transforme?” Lance exclamó.

“Eres humano, tienes una elección, y es mejor si elijes vivir –”

“Si, pero adivina que, ¡Moriré de todos modos!” Lance respondió. “Y será una lenta, espantosa muerte, Keith. Probablemente no seré capaz de caminar en, ¿Qué, sesenta años?, tal vez menos. Sesenta años no es nada para ustedes. Comenzare a perder la vista, perderé mi cabello, y quizás contraiga cáncer, y –”

“Lance, en serio, somos muy conscientes del proceso de envejecimiento,” Shiro interrumpió.

“¿Lo es _él?_ ” Lance estampo, señalando a Keith. “¿Por qué querrías que eso me sucediera en lugar de transformarme, Keith? A menos que sea porque  _no quieres_ que este con ustedes eternamente.”

“No quiero _matarte,_ ” Keith siseo.

“Entonces no tienes que hacerlo,” Dijo Lance. “Hay dos vampiros aquí, y Shiro ya es un sire, asi que, si no me transformas con él, no los necesito a ustedes dos, ¡solo a uno!”

Keith retrocedió. Shiro hundió el ceño. “¡Lance!”

Lance titubeo. “Espera – no, Keith, no me refería a –”

“Tienes razón, no necesitas a ambos,” Keith repitió secamente. “Sé a qué te refieres.” Se giró y comino hacia la puerta apresuradamente, su cabeza daba vueltas, inestable y nervioso. Lance avanzo y atrapo su muñeca, pero Keith dio un tirón. “No intentes buscarme. Quiero…necesito estar solo ahora.”

Los ojos de Lance estaban abiertos y heridos, pero Keith vio a Shiro asentir casi imperceptiblemente. Mantendría a Lance alejado, al menos por un momento. “Keith, espera,” Lance comenzó, pero Keith ya estaba en la puerta, transformándose en un instante y volando lejos por el oscurecido cielo con sus pequeñas alas de murciélago.

*

Nunca había volado por este camino antes, pero había caminado por el ya tantas veces en el pasado que lo reconocía incluso desde el aire. El cementerio parecía tan extraño desde lo alto – como un pueblo de pequeñas casas grises, distribuidas uniformemente, con jardines sencillos frente a ellas, algunos repletos de flores, otros cubiertos de malas hierbas, otros simplemente vacíos, con tierra fresca. Un perfecto trozo de suburbios para los muertos. La tumba junto a la que Keith aterrizo estaba cubierta de flores silvestres – ojos azules, iris, botones de oro, y amapolas, en su mayoría. Las había escogido con cuidado del bosque y las había plantado a lo largo de los años – Henry merecía más que ramos comprados que lentamente perdían sus pétalos sobre su tumba mientras morían de igual forma.

Keith se transformó, agachándose lentamente en el suelo para sentarse en el pasto cuidadosamente cortado. Le hizo cosquillas en los tobillos descubiertos y dejo cuentas de roció sobre su palma cuando paso una mano sobre las cortas hojas, el gesto reconfortante, familiar. “Hola,” susurro. “Te extraño.”

Decía eso cada vez. Dudaba que alguna vez dejara de decirlo. Aquello, también, era un ritual. Keith recordaba a Shiro llamando a los caballos que tuvo hace tanto “Criaturas de habito.” Keith suponía que él era una criatura de habito igual que ellos – tenía sus rituales, sus rutinas, las cosas que necesitaba mantener para sí para mantenerse equilibrado. Pero esta vez…esta vez se sentía diferente.

“Lance volvió hoy,” dijo, levantando la vista a la tumba, y las palabras inscritas en ella. El nombre de Henry estaba corroído por los años, pero Keith se aseguraba de mantener la piedra limpia, al menos. La tumba lo observo de vuelta, oscura y silenciosa. “Quiere que Shiro y yo lo transformemos.”

Keith puso la cabeza entre sus manos y ahogo una corta y amarga risa. “La historia tiene formas de repetirse, ¿No es asi? Y aquí estuve, hace solo unos meses, jurándote que no dejaría que nada le sucediera. Y ahora Lance va a hacerme– hacernos – matarlo. Y…y creo que lo hare, porque el realmente lo desea, Henry. Desea estar con nosotros, y también yo, pero…soy tan cobarde, lo sabes. Por supuesto que sabes. Hui de Shiro, de vuelta a ti, y por eso estas muerto.”

_De cualquier forma, ya lo estaría ahora,_  Keith le imagino decir. Ni siquiera podía recordar la voz de Henry, no de la misma forma, pero creyó que habría sido como la de Lance. La de Lance, pero más furiosa.  _Deberías estarlo tú también._

“Lo sé,” Keith susurro. “Lo sé, Henry. Lo lamento.”

Llevo sus rodillas hacia su pecho y observo como el viento susurraba entre las flores, sacudiéndolas, meciendo sus delgados tallos gentilmente. Arranco una única flor, un diminuto botón amarillo, y lo sostuvo entre su pulgar e índice, girándolo. “No quiero que duela,” le dijo. “No recuerdo si morir dolió cuando Shiro lo hizo, pero no quiero que le duela a Lance. No quise que doliera para ti, tampoco. Quizás no lo hizo. Quizás fue rápido. ¿Fue rápido, Henry?”

El viento soplo entre las flores, y el botón revoloteo hacia el suelo cuando sus dedos cedieron. Keith suspiro con el viento, cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza, comenzó a rezar.

*

Perdió la noción del tiempo, pero no se durmió – ya era de noche, por las lapidas se derramaba la luz lunar como una fotografía del daguerrotipo, todo pintado en tonos de plata y negro. Había entrado en lo que Shiro llamaba un estado de meditación – común para los vampiros, aunque usualmente no causado por rezar.

Keith ya no rezaba a Dios – no tenía apego por el dios sobre el que las monjas le habían enseñado, la iracunda y omnisciente deidad que dejaba a sus creaciones sufrir para darles lecciones por un mayor bien. Pero le gustaba creer que había alguien o algo más gentil que pudiese escucharlo. Quien sea que fuese, probablemente no le agradaba mucho, ya que siempre estaba echándole sus preocupaciones y desgracias, pero le daba consuelo, sin embargo.

Keith estaba planteándose si quedarse un poco más o afrontar las cosas y volver a casa cuando una suave voz dijo, “Un vampiro en un cementerio es algo cliché, Keith.”

Keith se alertó, poniéndose de pie, mostrando los colmillos – solo para ver a Shay parada a unas lapidas de distancia, observándolo con sus ojos ámbar y sonriendo gentilmente. “Lo siento. No quise asustarte – he estado aprendiendo a aligerar mis pasos, especialmente para estos días.”

“Una habilidad muy útil,” Keith asintió, relajándose y ocultando sus colmillos. “De todos modos, ya me iba, te dejo hacer…lo que sea que hagas aquí.”

“Visito a mi abuela,” Respondió Shay. “Nada místico, al menos no siempre. Mi especialidad no es la necromancia.”

“Oh,” Dijo Keith, sintiéndose tonto. “¿tu…vienes aquí seguido?”

“Algo me dice que no tanto como tú visitas esta tumba,” Dijo Shay. “¿A quién pertenece? Si puedo saberlo”

“Se llamaba Henry McClain,” Dijo Keith. “Lo mate.”

“Eras cercano a él,” Shay observó, con voz suave.

“Si,” dijo Keith. “mucho.”

Ella dio un paso hacia él, con curiosidad, y Keith era consciente de que Shay seguía incomoda cerca de los vampiros, y significaba mucho que confiara en él lo suficiente para aventurarse a tal cercanía cuando estaban solos – especialmente luego de lo que él había dicho. Se movió al costado para darle espacio para ver la lápida y ella le dio otra pequeña sonrisa antes de inspeccionarla.

“Es una tumba vieja,” murmuró. Cuidadosamente, dejo su mano sobre ella, y Keith aguardo inseguro mientras Shay cerraba sus ojos, torciendo la boca. “Hmm,” dijo.

“¿Qué?” pregunto Keith. “¿Qué, puedes…sientes algo?”

Ella abrió los ojos. “Henry McClain tuvo una violenta e inesperada muerte a manos de alguien a quien quería profundamente. Con esto, en efecto su espíritu debería ser vengativo y resentido.” Keith se estremeció, aunque ya sabía que era cierto. Shay Sacudió la cabeza. “Pero no hay nada aquí, Keith. Henry esta en paz – tu amigo te perdono hace mucho, mucho tiempo.”

Keith la miro, incapaz de creerlo. “¿El…no está furioso?”

“No, “dijo Shay. “todo lo que percibo es tristeza, pesar de un siglo que ha quedado en este lugar enterrado. Tuyo, sí, pero creo que hay algo del suyo también. El no desea que te llenes de culpa, Keith. No le enoja que vivas tú, y él no. Solo desea que te permitas vivir y ser feliz.”

“pero…pero yo…”

“Keith,” dijo Shay, “Por favor créeme cuando te digo, tu amigo no guarda rencor hacia ti. He sentido espíritus malvados, almas torturadas, y este es lo más alejado a ello que podrías encontrar.”

Keith aun dudo, observando a la tumba e intentando imaginarse a Henry de pie frente a él, estirando una mano hacia su dirección, diciendo _, está bien Keith. Estoy bien._  Vio a Lance en su lugar, y se estremeció, hundiendo los hombros y clavando sus uñas en sus palmas. “Te creo,” dijo. “Pero aún me lamento.”

“Por supuesto que lo haces,” Shay murmuro. “hay una diferencia entre culpa y remordimiento, Keith. Puedes lamentar lo que hiciste sin odiarte, y con el tiempo, quizás puedas perdonarte a ti mismo al igual que Henry te perdono.” Keith estaba callado y ella suspiro. “Esto es acerca de transformar a Lance, ¿No?” Keith levanto la cabeza de golpe. “Hunk me dijo. Lance les escribió a él y Pidge tan pronto recibió su regalo.” Ella sonrió. “el los ama a ti y a Shiro bastante, Keith.”

“Pero qué tal si no lo hace cuando –”

“Su amor por ustedes es incondicional,” Shay dijo firmemente. “Se volvió cierto en cuanto decidió que quería pasar la eternidad con ustedes. No Importa lo que suceda después de la transformación –incluso con el improbable hecho de que pudiera fracasar – ese amor no va a cambiar.  _Él_ no va a cambiar. Permitirte creer eso, Keith, porque es verdad.”

“Deseo que lo sea,” Keith susurró. “Deseo que sea verdad, demasiado.”

Ella se estiro, y toco su hombro, ligeramente, pero algo notorio. “Vuelve con ellos entonces, Keith,” le dijo ella. “Ellos te aman, y te extrañan, y a diferencia de los muertos, aún están aquí contigo.”

Keith asintió, mordiendo su labio. “gracias, Shay. Yo…espero que tu abuela este en paz, también.”

“Lo está,” Shay dijo sonriendo. “Adiós, buenas noches, y mucha suerte.” Se alejo entre las lapidas, pasando sus dedos sobre cada una mientras pasaba.

Keith levanto la vista a la luna y se transformó, pero no antes de despedirse de Henry una última vez.

*

Había estado en el cementerio por no más que un par de horas, pero cuando volvió a la casa Lance parecía haber estado esperando a que Keith regresara de la guerra o algo, sentado en el sofá con una taza de café, pálido del rostro y con mirada agachada. Shiro estaba sentado a su lado, sosteniendo su mano y diciendo algo suavemente que hizo que el ceño de Lance se profundizará antes de mirar a Keith mientras caminaba por el salón.

“Nos alegra que volvieras, Keith,” dijo Shiro, palmeo el espacio junto a Lance. “¿Te encuentras mejor?”

“En realidad, si,” dijo Keith, sentándose junto a Lance, quien levanto la mirada con vacilación. “Lamento haberme ido asi.”

“No, yo lo siento,” Lance balbuceo. “un día de estos dejare de ser un maldito insensible, pero hoy no es ese día, aparentemente.”

“No eres asi,” Keith dijo, y envolvió un brazo alrededor de él. Lance estaba inmóvil, luego se acurruco en el con un pequeño suspiro, aliviado. “Tenías razón; pase meses en esa pintura. Y pensaba en ti estando con nosotros, siendo uno de nosotros. Pero no pensé mucho acerca de, ah, la transformación en sí.”

“No querías pensar en matarme,” Lance dijo. “si, es…algo razonable.”

“Sé que no eres Henry,” dijo Keith. “pero hay…ciertas semejanzas.”

“Estarás en completo control de ti mismo, Keith,” Shiro le aseguró, envolviendo un brazo en los hombros de ambos. “Lo que sucedió con Henry no le pasara a Lance.”

“Aunque, Keith tiene razón, aún hay posibilidades de que no funcione,” dijo Lance, mirando hacia Shiro. “¿No es cierto?”

Shiro suspiro. “Técnicamente, sí. Pero haremos todo lo que este en nuestra mano para asegurarnos de que funcione, Lance, podemos prometerte eso.”

“Es una posibilidad que estoy dispuesto a enfrentar,” dijo Lance. “Es decir, vamos, ya debería haber muerto al menos unas cinco veces, ¿No? ¿Qué es otra experiencia cercana a la muerte?”

“No es cercana a,” Keith le recordó, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Lance.

Lance soltó un largo suspiro. “Si. Anotado.”

“Sigo pensando que deberías esperar más,” dijo Keith. “sé que no quieres, pero…ahora que sabes que sucederá, deberías tener tiempo para…”

“Ser humano,” Shiro finalizo.

“Yo hubiera querido tiempo,” dijo Keith.

“Yo igual,” Shiro asintió.

Lance asintió. “Cuanto tiempo necesiten.”

“Es tu tiempo, Lance,” Shiro dijo. “Tú decides.”

Lance no se veía como si deseara decidir aquello, pero asintió de nuevo, enroscando las manos en su regazo mientras reflexionaba. “¿Qué tal seis meses?” sugirió. “algo de eso lo pasare con mi familia, algo con mis amigos y algo con ustedes.” Les dio una sonrisa débil. “Aunque supongo que pasare un montón de tiempo con ustedes en el futuro.”

“Y tu familia, tus amigos, una vez que te hayas ajustado a tu nueva forma,” dijo Shiro. “No te haremos elegir entre nosotros y ellos, Lance. No te haríamos eso.”

“¿Cuánto tiempo, Um, toma ajustarse, exactamente?”

Shiro miro a Keith. “Los primeros días son bastante difíciles,” Keith admitió. “pero después de la primera semana o más se vuelve fácil controlar tus impulsos, instintos, lo que sea que sean. Será algo abrumador durante un tiempo…pero no necesariamente malo. Solo es…demasiado.”

“¿Ustedes me ayudaran en el proceso?” Lance Preguntó.

“Por supuesto,” Shiro murmuró, besando su cabeza. “Cuidaremos de ti, Lance.”

“Por siempre y para siempre,” Keith prometió.

Y asi fue establecido.

*

_Seis meses después_

Shiro rodo en la cama para encararlo mientras se despertaban lentamente, el brillo anaranjado del atardecer se filtraba por la grieta de las cortinas. “Buenos días,” dijo Shiro, sonriendo cómodamente y apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de Keith. Fue en vano, su cabello era ridículo al despertar.

“Buenos días,” Keith repitió, acercándose por un beso. Se había convertido en una clase de broma entre ellos decirlo al despertar, porque dormían durante todo el día en realidad. El reloj en la mesa de noche decía 3:00 –tenían varias horas de luz restantes. Era suficiente.

“Bueno,” Shiro murmuró, mirándolo fijamente, “Hoy es el día, ¿huh?”

“Si,” dijo Keith. “Hoy es el día.”

“¿Estás preparado?”

“No creo que jamás vaya a estarlo,” Keith admitió, estirándose para acercar más a Shiro, y su sire prontamente acudió a sus brazos, acariciando el cabello de Keith mientras este atoraba el rostro sobre el brazo de Shiro, inhalando, llenando su cabeza con la tranquilizadora esencia a petricor y ozono.

“Oye, shhh,” Shiro murmuró. “No estarás sólo – ambos lo haremos. Juntos.”

“Simplemente no quiero que algo le suceda,” Keith susurró. “Él significa…tanto. Y no sé qué haremos si…si…”

“No vamos a pensar en eso,” dijo Shiro. “No nos atormentaremos con cosas que no han pasado aún, y que probablemente jamás sucedan. Sólo vamos a hacerlo, y veremos que sigue, esperaremos lo mejor – y eso es lo más que podemos hacer. ¿Bien?”

Keith asintió, retrocediendo para elevar su cabeza y mirar a Shiro. “Bien,” coincidió. “Bien.”

*

“Sabes, Lance, tus novios-esposos vampiros definitivamente tienen un don para lo dramático,” Hunk refunfuño mientras los cinco andaban por el bosque. “Si hubiera sabido que sería una caminata de ocho mil kilómetros, habría traído más agua. Y quizás, bueno, no habría accedido a esto, porque Dios, me estoy  _derritiendo_.”

Estaba algo caluroso, porque era finales de Junio – alrededor de la misma época en que habían conocido a Lance hace un año, Keith notó. Las cosas habían sido tan distintas entonces – este pasado año había sido el más extenso en la memoria Keith, y de lejos el más memorable.

“Son solo ocho, no ocho mil,” dijo Shiro seriamente, sin una gota de sudor encima. Lance pareció notar esto igualmente, pero apenas podía molestarse al respecto – sus niveles energéticos estaban incluso más alto de lo usual, y estaba prácticamente trotando a su lado, rebosando emoción como oleadas.

“¿ _Ocho kilómetros?_ ” Hunk repitió incrédulamente.

Pidge palmeo su espalda. “Desearía poder quejarme contigo, pero mis piernas están trabajadas ahora. Consejo, la caza de criptidos son la mejor rutina de ejercicio.”

“Tus piernas no están tan fuertes, pigeon,” Lance se burló. “Seguro que una pierna de Shiro es más grande que tu torso entero.”

“Como sea. Prepárate, Shiro, Allura ha estado enseñándome karate,” Pidge respondió. “Ya soy cinturón amarillo.”

“Bien, bien,” dijo Shiro. “De algún modo debes vencer a Mothman, ¿No?”

“¡No te atrevas!” Keith exclamó. “Mothman jamás ha herido a nadie.”

“¿No hizo que colapsara un puente o algo?” Lance dijo.

“Predice catástrofes, no es su culpa que sucedan,” Keith protesto. “¡El solo intenta ayudar!”

“Calma, si fuese a golpear a algún criptido sería un wendigo,” Pidge dijo. “Son asquerosos.”

“¿No son los monstruos de _Until Dawn_?” pregunto Hunk nerviosamente. “Por favor no intentes enfrentarlos, tienen dientes aterradores.”

“Oh, la ironía,” dijo Lance secamente. Shiro sonrió con un atisbo de colmillos y Lance rio. Keith sonrió para sí. Se preguntó si alguna vez dejaría de amarlos tanto. Esperaba no hacerlo jamás.

“Asi que, llegamos, felicidades por sobrevivir, Hunk,” declaro Shiro, parándose. Los humanos lo observaron con desconcierto – los árboles y la maleza se habían vuelto espesas tras las décadas, asi que Shiro tuvo que empujar los frondosos matorrales para revelar su destino.

“Santa mierda,” Lance jadeo.

La cascada era tan hermosa como la primera vez en que Shiro había llevado a Keith ahí, tal vez incluso más –  se había ampliado a tres chorros de agua que bajaban por el despejado risco, y había fresnos y árboles de álamo floreciendo alrededor del gran estanque turquesa en el fondo. Era demasiado hondo para que Keith pudiese continuar nadando ahí, y de todos modos el sol relucía sobre su superficie directamente. Pero Lance podía nadar, Lance amaba nadar, y es por eso que estaban allí.

“Chicos,” dijo Lance, girando hacia ellos. “Esto es…”

“¡Joder, si!” Pidge grito, y salto por el acantilado.

Shiro grito y se apresuró para mirar por el borde. “¡Pidge!”

Hubo un fuerte chapoteo. “¡Estoy viva!”

“Oh, gracias a dios,” Shiro suspiro. Keith palmeo su brazo.

“Estamos intentando evitar cualquier muerte adicional hoy,” Lance le grito a Pidge. “No te robes mi momento, pigeon, hoy es  _mi_ día.”

“Por favor no saltes por el acantilado, Lance,” dijeron Hunk y Keith en unísono. Hunk extendió la mano para chocar puños con Keith, y lucio orgulloso cuando Keith respondió – él estaba aprendiendo estas extrañas costumbres humanas modernas, de forma lenta pero segura. Chocar puños era más fácil que los filtros de Snapchat.

Mientras Hunk y Lance se apresuraban para alcanzar a Pidge en el agua por la ruta segura, Keith reflexiono sobre cuán absoluta-jodida-completamente surreal era todo. Aquí estaban, por transformar a su amante humano en vampiro, con sus dos mejores amigos humanos no únicamente consientes de esto sino también apoyándolo, chapoteando alegremente como si él y Shiro no fuesen a matar a Lance en un par de horas.

_Asesinato consensuado,_  como diría Hunk. Keith no estaba seguro de que hubiese diferencia cuando el producto final era igual.

Probablemente notando la ansiedad de Keith alzando su terrible ser de nuevo, Shiro le ofreció a Keith su mano. Incluso tras un siglo, continuaba siendo un caballero, y Keith lo acepto con gratitud, sin intercambiar palabras entre ellos. Caminaron hacia el agua, permaneciendo en las sombras en medida de lo posible, se sentaron bajo los árboles y álamos de la orilla por un rato. Era una simple pero genuina dicha ver a Lance y sus amigos jugar en el arroyo como niños pequeños, pretendiendo ser delfines, focas y tiburones, empujando al otro y exclamando sobre la cascada mientras esta salpicaba por sus cabezas.

“Me alegra que recordaras este lugar,” dijo Keith, inclinándose en el costado de Shiro.

“¿Te acuerdas?”

“Por supuesto,” Keith murmuró. “Y, sabes…no ha cambiado tanto como creí que lo haría. Nosotros tampoco hemos cambiado tanto.”

“¿No?” Shiro replico, con mirada suave.

“Solo para mejor, creo,” Keith respondió.

Shiro suspiro. “También lo creo.”

Keith vio de vuelta al agua. Lance hace mucho se había desecho de su camiseta, y se reía ruidosamente mientras evitaba los intentos de Hunk por salpicarlo en venganza. Lance atrapo a Keith observando, y le sonrió, guiñándole traviesamente antes de sumergirse en el agua, escapando del agarre de Hunk una vez más.

La propia sonrisa de Keith desapareció entre más observaba. Dolía, saber que Lance nunca volvería a verse tan vivo, alegre y brillante bajo el sol jamás.

Sin embargo…Lance  _permanecería_ en la cúspide de su juventud siempre, su sonrisa jamás se ensombrecería, su piel podría perder su saludable sonrojo, pero jamás su tersa suavidad; su cuerpo jamás perdería su fuerza, su mente jamás se deterioraría, y sus recuerdos no se escaparían como la arena de un viejo reloj.

Si, sus amigos y familia morirían mucho tiempo antes que el – pero Lance los recordaría. Tenía fotos, videos, y todas las memorias tangibles que Keith habría deseado tener. Podría visitarlos y hablarles cuando quisiera, podría permanecer en contacto no solo con ellos sino también sus descendientes.

Este no era el fin para Lance, en absoluto. Y Lance lo sabía, Keith noto. Lance llevaba todo en su vida como una aventura, y esto…esto no era distinto.

“¿Estás bien?” Shiro pregunto, apretando su hombro.

“Si,” Keith dijo, sonriéndole. “Simplemente no puedo creer que esté sucediendo. ¿Sabes? Se siente como un cuento de hadas, por tonto que pueda sonar.”

“Un cuento bastante jodido,” Shiro rio. “Pero sé que quieres decir.”

“Las historias originales de los Grimm eran peores que la nuestra,” Keith dijo. “Aunque, tal vez menos explícitas.”

“Sólo un poco.”

Lance camino fuera del agua y troto hacia ellos, escurriendo agua, con el cabello pegado a la cabeza y ojos brillantes. “¡Pidge encontró huevos de rana!”

“Desafortunadas ranas,” Shiro remarcó.

Desde el otro lado del arroyo, Hunk gritó, “Pidge, déjalos en paz, ¡Solo son  _bebés_!”

“Son una  _especie invasiva_ –”

“¡ _Tú eres una_ especie invasiva!”

Lance rodo los ojos. “Es bueno saber que siempre podre esperar sus disputas en un futuro, ¿huh?”

“¡ _HUNK, BAJAME O METERE HUEVOS DE RANA EN TU GARGANTA!_ ”

“ _NO ME HAGAS COMER NIÑOS ANFIBIOS, ¡MONSTRUO!_ ”

“¿Deberíamos intervenir?” pregunto Shiro, entretenido.

“Nah, mejor no,” Lance dijo, hundiéndose entre ellos. “Pidge no hace amenazas vacías, y dudo que los huevos de rana sean buenos para el tracto digestivo vampiro.”

“No creo que los huevos de rana sean buenos para los tractos digestivos de nadie,” Keith señaló.

“Además,” Lance mascullo, recostándose en el pasto y guiñándole a ambos, “Ustedes dos ya tiene la cena reservada.”

Keith no pudo evitar el grave gruñido que se deslizo de su boca ante eso. Los ojos de Shiro relucieron dorado. La sonrisa de Lance se ensancho.

“Estas siendo terriblemente indiferente con esto,” Keith dijo.

“Eh, he tenido seis meses para preocuparme, ¿No es asi?” Lance replico.

“Espero que los hayas pasado haciendo más que preocuparte,” Shiro murmuro.

Lance se sentó y asintió. “Asi es. No los desperdicie – hice que cada día valiera. Aun me molesta que no me hayan dejado hacer paracaidismo, pero supongo que es mejor idea hacerlo cuando sea una indestructible creatura de la noche de todos modos.”

“Por qué alguien querría saltar de un avión por diversión me supera,” dijo Shiro bajo su aliento.

“Volar es divertido,” Keith dijo.

Shiro resoplo. “A cada uno lo suyo, supongo.”

“Díganme, ¿Cuál creen que será mi forma animal?” Lance pregunto.

Keith pretendió considerarlo seriamente. Entonces le dijo, “Probablemente un loro, porque eres muy ruidoso.”

“Oh, Jodete, chico murciélago,” Lance bufo. “¿Shiro?”

“Iba a decir que un gallo,” respondió Shiro, con una sonrisa tirando de sus comisuras, “Porque eres pomposo.”

“Te odio,” Lance se carcajeo. “Eso fue terrible, deberías estar avergonzado.”

“Lo estoy,” dijo Shiro, pretendiendo colgar su cabeza, “Tan repleto de vergüenza. Como puedes ver.”

“Bien, pero en serio,” dijo Lance, enseriándose, “¿Qué seria?”

“No lo sé,” Keith admitió. “Algo veloz, astuto y bello.”

“Hmph,” dijo Lance, sonrojado. “Sigue sin ser un animal.”

“Es imposible saberlo hasta que cambies por primera vez,” dijo Shiro gentilmente. “Solo tenemos que esperar y ver. Keith creyó que se volvería un cuervo por mucho tiempo...”

“Pero obtuve un murciélago en su lugar,” Keith suspiro. “Asi que, nunca se sabe.”

“Los murciélagos son geniales,” Lance le dijo fervientemente.

“Si,” Keith asintió tras un momento. “Si, lo son.”

Hunk y Pidge habían resuelto su argumento con los huevos; Keith no estaba seguro de querer saber cómo. El sol estaba bajando, el azul manchado con naranja opaco y rosa – eran casi las siete, de acuerdo al celular de Lance. Los tres miraron los números y luego al otro. “Entonces,” dijo Lance, con algo de su anterior valentía ausente, “¿Deberíamos ponernos en marcha?”

“Si estás listo,” Keith y Shiro dijeron en lento unísono.

Lance exhalo, y asintió. “Si. Lo estoy.”

Hunk y Pidge habían notado su seria agrupación y salpicaron su camino a ellos, deteniendo sus risas. “¿Ya es hora?” Hunk pregunto, con voz quebrándose levemente.

“Es hora,” Lance respondió. “Vamos a, uh…volvamos juntos, ¿Bien? Podemos ir con Hunk a tu casa, Pidge. ¿verdad?” se giró hacia Keith y Shiro.

“Como tu desees,” Dijo Shiro. “Keith y yo podemos esperar en casa mientras los llevas a Rosewood, si gustas algo…algo de tiempo.”

Lance asintió. “Si,” dijo. “Yo…seria agradable. Gracias.”

Caminaron de regreso por el camino y entre el bosque oscureciéndose en relativo silencio. Era extraño – Keith había esperado que el desfile final se sintiera como uno fúnebre, pero no lo hizo. Los funerales tenían un pesado e incómodo ambiente en ellos, demasiada tristeza en un solo lugar, ahogando la atmosfera.

Pero solo había una cierta aceptación resignada entre ellos cinco. Había tristeza, pero era ligera, no dolor, ningún luto, simplemente cierta nostalgia leve. Keith pudo verla en los ojos de Lance mientras observaba el sol entre los árboles, cegándolos con su dorada luz desvaneciéndose antes de hundirse enteramente tras el horizonte. Fue reluciente, hermoso y aparentemente definitivo…pero se alzaría de nuevo. Tal como lo haría Lance.

Ese era el plan, al menos.

Keith y Shiro se separaron de los humanos para ir a casa, pero no antes de que Hunk apartara a Keith y dijera, “Escúchame, ¿Bien? Lo que suceda –  _cualquier cosa_ que suceda esta noche, Keith, nos llamaras de inmediato, ¿Entendido? Incluso si… si no funciona – incluso si no funciona – llámanos. Sé que no podremos verlo un tiempo tras ello, pero nos matara no saber.”

“No los mantendríamos preocupándose sobre esto,” dijo Keith. “Los llamaremos, Hunk, lo prometo.” Trago seco. “No importa que pase.”

Hunk pareció satisfecho con eso, pero sus ojos estaban llorosos. Keith esperaba que no llorara. “Sera mejor que lo cuiden,” dijo, apretando el hombro Keith.

“Lo haremos,” dijo Keith. “Ve a despedirte de él. Los necesita a ti y a Pidge ahora también.”

Hunk asintió, corriendo a unirse con Pidge y Lance. Lance dirigió un último vistazo hacia la casa, y entonces prosiguió entre los arboles con sus amigos, todos con manos entrelazadas, inclinando sus cabezas hacia el otro.

Keith y Shiro estaban de pie en el porche.

“¿Estamos tomando la decisión correcta, Takashi?” Keith pregunto cuándo se habían vuelto meras siluetas en la distancia con el sonido de sus pisadas apagándose.

“¿Se siente como la decisión correcta?” dijo Shiro, con mirada distante.

Keith pensó en transformar a Lance. Pensó acerca de ser un vampiro, ser un sire, ser una familia, estar enamorado, estar vivo. Pensó sobre suaves labios y mantas, dientes afilados y sangre dulce; pensó acerca de las heladas celdas de roca, piel ardiendo en fiebre y lágrimas saladas; pensó en ojos azules, ojos dorados y ojos violetas; pensó sobre magia abrazadora, cristales destrozados y cicatrices.

Pensó en Shiro, pensó en Lance, y pensó acerca de la eternidad.

“Si,” susurro. “Asi es.”

“Entonces lo es,” Shiro dijo.

*

Lance volvió con ellos cuando el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, con ojos irritados, rostro humedecido y una sonrisa cansada.

“Hola,” dijo mientras atravesaba el umbral.

“Hola,” Keith dijo de vuelta, y Shiro le dio paso.

Ya habían discutido los detalles de lo que sucedería después, así que sin palabra alguna Lance los siguió hacia el sótano. Shiro y Keith habían hecho lo posible para hacerlo más acogedor – habían llevado el colchón del cuarto de huéspedes a mitad de la habitación, junto un edredón y algunas almohadas. Cuando Lance miro el arreglo, Keith había esperado que se riera, pero en su lugar se paralizó, su labio inferior temblaba levemente.

“Los amo chicos,” dijo, con voz temblorosa. “Los amo tanto, tanto.”

“Nosotros te amamos también,” Shiro murmuró, ambos lo dirigieron sobre el colchón donde se hundió lentamente, y ellos se arrodillaron a su lado. Lance levanto la cadena plateada de su cuello mientras se recostaba, el cristal y los colgantes chocaron cuando los puso cuidadosamente en el suelo.

“Mereces estar cómodo,” Keith le dijo, pasando sus dedos por la mejilla de Lance, apartando los restos de las lágrimas. Lance atrapo su mano, y beso sus nudillos. Cuando los miro a ambos, no había más que confianza y adoración en sus ojos. No estaba siendo controlado. Simplemente estaba enamorado. Y Keith estaba muy seguro de jamás haber visto algo más hermoso.

“Sera como quedarse dormido, justo como dijimos,” Shiro murmuró, sosteniendo la cabeza de Lance con sencillez sobre su mano, su aliento golpeaba su piel e hizo a Lance temblar. “Estaremos justo aquí contigo.”

Lance cerró sus ojos. “¿Tienen todo preparado para…para después?”

“Si,” dijo Keith. “Si, todo. No te preocupes.”

“Bien,” dijo Lance. “No lo haré. No lo hago.”

“Bueno,” Shiro susurro. “¿Keith?”

Keith asintió, y puso su mano sobre la de Shiro, ambos sostenían la cabeza de Lance para elevarla hacia sus labios. “¿Lance?” Keith dijo.

“Si,” dijo Lance, y ellos mordieron.

Lance se estremeció, y se relajó luego, soltando su cabeza mientras ellos mordían ambas carótidas, uno a cada lado.  _Venas para conservarlos, arterias para matarlos,_ Shiro había dicho alguna vez. Jamás habían tomado sangre de las arterias de Lance antes. Era, Keith reflexionó aturdido, era como beber sol puro. Jamás podía encontrar las palabras correctas para describir la sangre de Lance, y dudaba alguna vez poder, pero saboreo su poder sobre la lengua, enroscándose cálidamente en su estómago, podía sentir la magia de Lance despertando mientras él y Shiro bebían.

Las arterias generaban desastres – Keith podía sentir la sangre disparándose, no fluyendo, y sabía que en cuanto se apartara salpicaría todo su rostro. Lance estaba perdiendo sangre más aceleradamente de lo común – habían planeado eso también. Lance hizo un sonido ahogado, su cuerpo se debilitaba entre sus brazos, agitando las pestañas.

Solo habían sido unos cuantos minutos. ¿O no? Keith paso una mano por el brazo de Lance reconfortantemente y los ojos de Lance se abrieron; perdidos, reluciendo azul, deslizándose para mirarlo. Separo los labios, pero ningún sonido salió. Keith froto su pulgar sobre la palma y muñeca de Lance, y los dedos de Lance se cerraron sobre los suyos.

Los relucientes ojos de Lance estaban centellando, y su sangre parecía más caliente, casi abrazadora, pero Keith y Shiro continuaron bebiendo. Keith estaba perdido en el placer de ello, el poder zumbaba por él, el poder de _Lance_ , y Lance apretó sus dedos firmemente una última vez, jadeando silenciosamente, antes de que su agarre cediera al igual que su cuerpo, cerrando otra vez los ojos. Estaba inconsciente, su pulso golpeaba en la lengua de Keith, lentamente, desvaneciéndose.

Keith había pensado que la muerte de Lance sería un espectáculo, una explosión reluciente de magia azul chasqueando a su alrededor, encendiendo sus venas como había hecho alguna vez antes …pero al final, su muerte fue silenciosa, algo sencilla. Tan silenciosa y sencilla que Keith casi se la pierde – un segundo el corazón de Lance estaba latiendo, y el siguiente, había silencio. Cuándo lo escucho, o más bien dejo de hacerlo, se alejó sin realmente quererlo, el cuello de continuaba Lance sangrando excesivamente.  _Esta muerto,_  Keith pensó, casi conmocionado.

_Continúa bebiendo,_  Shiro respondió con firmeza, con los colmillos todavía enterrados en la piel de Lance, chorreando sangre por su barbilla.  _Hasta que sea drenado completamente, o no funcionara._

_Lo matamos._

_Keith,_  Shiro dijo.  _Aun nos necesita._

La piel de Lance seguía cálida cuando Keith se acomodó de vuelta bajo su mandíbula y prosiguió a beber, pero su sangre había perdido algo;  _Lance_  había perdido algo, un brillo, un alma, Keith no sabía. La mano de Lance no tenía fuerzas cuando fue a tomarla, los dedos medio enroscados se sentían falsos, como de un muñeco. Su piel morena tenía un tono gris en ella, y su boca estaba abierta, una fina línea de sangre goteaba lentamente de la comisura.

Finalmente, el flujo fue acortándose lentamente, y finalmente ceso. Shiro puso la quieta cabeza de Lance sobre las almohadas, su expresión aterradoramente inmóvil. Shiro miro a Keith y Keith presenció el dolor que el sentía al ver a Lance de ese modo, de ver a Lance muerto, plasmado en el rostro de Shiro.

Pero Shiro jamás había sido quien dejaba su dolor interferir con lo que debía hacerse, e inmediatamente se dirigió por el pequeño vaso que habían puesto a un costado y corto su propia muñeca con sus colmillos, permitiendo su sangre llenar el vaso a la mitad, y después dándose lo a Keith, quien hizo igual. Observaron la sangre mezclarse y removerse, entonces Shiro asintió hacia Keith y Keith guio el vaso a los labios de Lance, inclinándolo.

Cuando el vaso fue vaciado, un poco de sangre escurrió por la barbilla de Lance, oscura como petróleo, y ambos la observaron recorriendo un segmento por su mandíbula y clavículas.

“Toma un rato,” dijo Shiro, ambos esperaban, tensos y expectantes. “Asi fue contigo, en cualquier caso.”

“¿Qué tanto?” Keith susurro, pasando una mano sobre su boca. Mierda, había sangre en todas partes. Apenas soportaba verla. Verlo a él.  _Él no es Henry,_  intento decirse a sí mismo, pero no estaba sirviendo demasiado.

“Lo suficiente para un poco de suspenso,” Shiro suspiro. “Sera…en cualquier momento.”

Pero los segundos marchaban agonizantes, y no había nada. Keith se inclinó, levantó una de los parpados de Lance, y retrocedió inmediatamente. Sus ojos parecían vacíos, vidriosos, el brillante azul ahora opaco. El pánico y el aterrador sentimiento de déjà vu se alzó dentro de él y se alejó, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Shiro,” le dijo, “Shiro, no creo que –”

Los ojos de Lance ser abrieron y soltó un grito desgarrador que atravesó el aire como un cuchillo. Keith y Shiro corrieron a su lado, y Lance solo continúo gritando, aparentemente incapaz de escucharlos mientras ellos intentaban calmarlo. Sus ojos estaban enormes, y se protegió de Shiro y Keith con garras apenas formadas, resoplando y escupiendo aparentemente sin saber si empujarlos o pegarlos a él.

Sus desesperados sonidos lastimeros hacían doler el pecho de Keith, y sin pensarlo se acero al costado de Lance para acurrucarse contra su cuello, besando la marca de transformación que había quedado y haciendo a Lance sollozar. Shiro hizo un sonido grave con aprobación e hizo igual, los gritos de Lance comenzaron a disminuir su volumen mientras lo ahogaban con su esencia y hacían suaves y tranquilizadores sonidos en lo profundo de su garganta. El pecho de Lance se inflo; su cuerpo entero se sacudió como un barco en una tormenta, y después su boca se abrió y colmillos blancos se veían desde sus encías.

“Lance,” Keith jadeo, pasando sus garras por el corto, sudoroso cabello de Lance, y Lance se inclinó aturdido en su tacto, gimoteando en una forma indudablemente inhumana. Sus orejas se habían alargado en familiares puntas, y se removieron cuando la mano de Keith las toco. El gimoteo se transformó en un gruñido, sus ojos se entrecerraron, y luego relucieron dorado.  _Hambre._

Shiro se apresuró por la sangre que habían alistado y Lance hizo un angustiado sonido agudo, intentando levantarse, pero fallando, llamando a su sire, y entonces pareció profundamente confundido cuando Keith respondió, más suave y profundo, con un sonido que Shiro había hecho tantas veces antes. Lance lo miro, y llamo de nuevo, esta vez a Keith, suavemente, inseguro. “Si,” Keith murmuró, acercándose, “Si, ambos somos tuyos, Lance.”

Shiro regreso con una bolsa de sangre y Lance se alzó, sus ojos parecían más brillantes. No espero invitación antes de morder la bolsa plástica vorazmente…y luego se alejó de ella con un resoplido inconforme, entrecerrando los ojos. Sangre de ciervo escurrió por todo el suelo y Shiro gruño en advertencia, y _Lance gruño de vuelta._  Keith siseo ante su atrevimiento, y tomo el brazo de Lance. “Bébelo,” le insistió, empujando la bolsa hacia Lance nuevamente.

Pero Lance hizo frente, mostrando los dientes, y Keith se echó hacia atrás – sus ojos eran violetas, fríos y carentes de cualquier tipo de reconocimiento, y cuando Lance se abalanzo, sujetando a Keith contra el colchón, por primera vez Lance era más fuerte que él. Keith resoplo y lo empujo, pero Lance no se movió, hilos de saliva chorrearon de su boca, se abalanzo al cuello de Keith como un perro rabioso.

“¡Lance!” Keith gritó, pero Lance no respondió, y con una abrasadora explosión de dolor sus colmillos perforaron el cuello de Keith antes de que Shiro lograra quitar a Lance de encima con un rugido furioso. Lance escupió la sangre de Keith, temblando violentamente, aun con ojos violetas, aun hambriento. Keith presiono una mano en la horrible herida mientras comenzaba a sanar y se levantó con un estremecimiento, observando a Lance, quien continuaba retorciéndose bajo Shiro que lo sostenía contra la pared, con una mano fuertemente sujeta alrededor de su cuello.

“Consigue más sangre,” Shiro dijo entre dientes mientras Lance intentaba morderlo y soltarse. “Tiene que beberla, o podría morir. De nuevo.”

Keith tomo la sangre restante en la bolsa y fue por dos más en la nevera, apresurándose a volver con ellos. Lance descubrió sus dientes nuevamente cuando Keith levanto una bolsa hacia su boca, un evidente rechazo, pero Keith no iba a tolerarlo. “Por un carajo,  _bébelo_ , Lance,” Keith gruño. “¡No hicimos todo esto para que mueras solo porque querías sangre humana, bastardo!”

Lance se retorció, frustrado, sus ojos brillaban…y entonces Keith sintió su magia. Pero ya no era la magia de  _Lance_ – se sentía incorrecta, demasiado fría y demasiado brusca, Shiro soltó a Lance de inmediato, retrocediendo. Lance los acechaba con determinación, la magia se enrosco en el aire, tirando de ellos y su energía, haciendo la cabeza de Keith girar desagradablemente, su corazón latía desbocado. Shiro jadeo, el miedo se notaba en su olor, y Keith resoplo hacia Lance,  _basta, basta, ¡Basta!_

Lance no se detuvo. La espada de Shiro choco con la pared opuesta y Lance continúo avanzando, y _ahora_  su magia estaba crujiendo, luz violeta apareció como chispas igual que bajo su piel. Keith únicamente podía observar con horror – ¿Qué habían hecho? ¿ _Qué le habían hecho a Lance?_

Lance se abalanzo hacia Shiro, y Keith se opuso entre ellos por mero instinto, gritando con terror puro, esperando completamente colmillos en su cuello…pero Lance titubeo en su lugar, separando los labios, parpadeando con sus ojos violetas a Keith protegiendo a Shiro de él, con sus brazos extendidos temblando. “No,” Keith susurró, negando la cabeza. “Lance,  _por favor_ , no.”

Lance avanzo otro paso y Keith se tensó… pero Lance únicamente soltó un lamento, inclinando su cabeza y hundiendo sus hombros. Tras un momento, Shiro toco el hombro de Keith y salió de detrás, acercándose cuidadosamente. “Lance,” dijo Shiro, y Lance sollozo de nuevo, suavemente, arrepentido y asustado, los aterradores lazos de su magia retrocedieron. “Hey, shhh. Está bien. Estas bien, solo tienes que escucharnos, y beber lo que te demos, ¿Bien?”

“Bien,” Lance dijo roncamente, y las rodillas de Keith flaquearon con alivio ante el sonido de su voz. Aún estaba ahí. Keith levanto la bolsa de sangre y esta vez guiaron a Lance la cama y bebió en lugar de escupir, su ceño hundido con el descontento rápidamente desapareció mientras bebía. El color estaba regresando a su piel y con la tercera bolsa el violeta desapareció de sus ojos – eran de su usual azul cuando los abrió y miro a Shiro y Keith desconcertado.

“¿Mejor?” pregunto Keith, cautelosamente.

Lance asintió, y se hecho hacia enfrente, y antes de que Keith pudiera enderezarlo Lance lo estaba besando, sangriento, desordenado y desesperado, aferrando sus manos al frente de la camisa de Keith. Keith hizo un sonido incoherente de sorpresa sobre su boca y Lance presiono más, respirando rápida y entrecortadamente contra la mejilla de Keith cuando rompió el beso. “Perdón,” jadeo, “Perdón, lo lamento tanto, no quise herirlos, nunca jamás…”

Keith agito la cabeza, acercando a Lance a su pecho. “Lo sé, lo sé, está bien,” murmuró. Lance tembló y succiono en su mandíbula. “Tenemos que limpiarte, Lance,” dijo Keith, intentando poner a Lance de pie. Lance se resistió al movimiento, marcando un chupetón en la piel de Keith en su lugar.

“Nooo,” Lance lloriqueo. “Los quiero, aquí mismo, ahoraaa…”

Shiro resoplo y tomo la cintura de Lance, levantándolo. “Vamos a asearte y descansaras primero, andando.”

“No estoy cansado,” Lance protesto, y soltó un grito cuando Shiro lo paso sobre su hombro. “Shirooo...que malo …”

“Hmph, ya te mostrare,” Shiro respondió, y Lance dio una sacudida con el cuerpo entero en deleite, pasando sus garras entre el cabello de Shiro y por su nuca mientras Shiro subía las escaleras con él. Su cabeza descanso contra la espalda de Shiro y miro a Keith perezosamente, con ojos entreabiertos y pupilas enormemente dilatadas.

Lograron llegar al baño, pero Lance hizo extremadamente difícil que lo desvistieran – continuaba intentando besarlos y se sujetaba a lo que estuviera cerca, hasta que Shiro gruño con irritación y sujeto las muñecas de Lance contra la pared mientras que Keith casi arrancaba sus prendas. Tan pronto Shiro lo soltó para encender el agua, Lance se abalanzo sobre Keith, besándolo desesperadamente y arañando su espalda y costados, intentando atorar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Keith. Keith rio, apartándolo y negando la cabeza.

“Keeeith,” Lance rogo, retorciéndose cuando Shiro intento limpiarlo con un paño.

“Compórtate,” Shiro advirtió, alejando a Lance de Keith, entrecerrando los ojos y elevando el paño amenazadoramente.

Los ojos de Lance, nuevamente amarillos, centellaron mientras una lenta y traviesa sonrisa se extendía en su rostro. “Oblígame.”

Shiro soltó el paño.

Lance soltó un gemido que resonó obscenamente por las baldosas cuando Shiro deslizo sus manos por las desnudas piernas y lo levanto, las piernas de Lance envolvieron su cintura mientras Shiro lo besaba bruscamente bajo el chorro de agua. Keith contuvo la respiración mientras los observaba, veía a Lance empujando desesperadamente contra los abultados y húmedos pantalones de Shiro, siseando ante el choque del cierre y luchando para abrirlo. Shiro gruño y tomo las muñecas de Lance de nuevo y esta vez Lance no se resistió, únicamente se arqueo y gimoteo hasta que Shiro desabrocho sus pantalones, quito su ropa interior, y masajeo su grueso pene contra el de Lance.

Keith tomo la gran decisión de desvestirse y luego paso la camiseta de Shiro sobre su cabeza, ubicándose contra la fuerte curvatura de la espalda de Shiro y mirando a Lance sobre sus hombros. Lance miro de vuelta, abriendo la boca con colmillos en exhibición, arañando la pared de azulejos y el pecho de Shiro mientras sus dedos empujaban dentro de él.

“Eres nuestro ahora,” Keith ronroneo, rozando una garra sobre el brazo de Shiro y alrededor del pezón de Lance, provocando, sin tocar realmente. Lance se sacudió, sin romper el contacto visual. “Nuestro, Lance, para siempre – y te encanta, ¿No es asi? Amas saber que podemos llevarte al límite sin quebrarte; amas que podamos arruinarte tan bellamente y solo ruegas por más. Pequeña zorra.”

Lance gimoteo sin palabras,  _sí, sí, sí._  Shiro gruño y lo beso de nuevo, tomando las caderas de Lance para forzarlas a bajar sobre sus dedos. Las garras de Lance hicieron a Shiro sangrar, rasgando por su espalda.

Keith estaba meciéndose contra el trasero de Shiro, su miembro estaba dolorosamente duro solo de ver los dedos de Shiro preparando a Lance y besándolo descuidadamente, agua y sangre recorrían sus cuerpos. Shiro no paro de besar a Lance, pero se acomodó, cambiando la posición de sus piernas intencionalmente, y Keith gruño, rasgando los dientes en su hombro mientras su polla empujaba en el estrecho espacio entre las piernas de Shiro, la húmeda cabeza golpeaba una y otra vez los testículos de Shiro. La humedad se esparcía sobre su entrada y Shiro presiono contra él, después hacia adelante donde Lance, y Lance tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, saltando sobre el miembro de Shiro cuando Shiro lo alzo sin esfuerzo.

“Si,” Keith siseo, enroscando las garras en la cadera de Shiro. “Follalo, Shiro, hazlo duro– míralo, lo desea, se abre tan fácilmente para ti, haciendo sonidos tan bellos para nosotros –”

Shiro gruño con un asentimiento bastante ansioso y empujo sus caderas al frente; la espalda de Lance golpeo contra la pared. Shiro dio un paso hacia atrás y Keith capto rápidamente el mensaje, moviéndose entre Lance y la pared para evitar que su espalda se lastimara más, dejando besos y pequeños mordiscos en su lugar, pasando sus manos sobre la curvatura del trasero de Lance y dejando sus dedos masajear donde el pene de Shiro lo abría. Lance se retorció y jadeo, tirando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Keith mientras Keith jugueteaba.

“Estas pensando en cuando ambos te follamos, verdad,” Keith susurro en su oído, y Lance asintió bruscamente, otro grito escapo de su garganta mientras Shiro empujaba más profundo. “Quieres hacer eso de nuevo, ¿No es asi?”

“P-por favor, por favor,” Lance rogo. “Quiero que ambos me tomen, quiero que todos sepan que soy suyo, quiero que cuiden de mí, ¡ _ah!_ ”

“Bien, cuidaremos de ti,” Shiro suspiro; una promesa perversa. Trazo su lengua por el pecho de Lance, lamiendo y succionando sin piedad sus pezones mientras Lance empujaba desesperadamente y gemía, con miembro enrojecido y humedecido por el pre-semen cuando Keith enrosco su mano sobre él.

Tomo solo tres movimientos antes de que Lance arqueara la espalda y se corriera con un sollozo ahogado, hundiéndose sobre Keith mientras Shiro continuaba follandolo y lamiendo sus enrojecidos pezones, lenta y devotamente. Lance temblaba, hipersensible y amando cada segundo, su miembro se agitaba en la mano cubierta de semen de Keith mientas continuaba masajeando.

Lance tenía que acostumbrarse al aguante de los vampiros lo más rápido posible, ¿No?

Shiro pareció coincidir, porque mordió la oreja de Lance y susurro, “Permítenos llevarte a la cama,” y Lance sollozo suplicante, jadeando y aferrándose a Shiro cuando el vampiro mayor lo aparto de la pared fuera del baño, manteniendo a Lance sobre su miembro a la vez. Keith apago el agua y los siguió fuera del baño hacia arriba – fue un camino lento porque Lance aparentemente estaba volviéndose loco por la habilidad de Shiro de subir las escaleras mientras lo follaba.

Siendo honestos, era una habilidad bastante impresionante.

Pero Keith estaba impaciente, y para cuando alcanzaron la habitación estaba tan duro que casi iba arrastrándose, y Shiro no perdió el tiempo en soltar a Lance en la cama, empujando sus piernas hacia su pecho y alineando su miembro más profundo, más fuerte,  _mejor_ , hasta que Lance estuvo gimiendo y retorciéndose debajo de él. No tomo mucho para que Shiro gruñera y se corriera dentro, envolviendo su cuerpo sobre Lance en toda su pura, poderosa gloria, mostrando sus músculos en alta definición.

Keith estaba listo cuando Shiro se relajó y se alejó – listo para tomar su lugar, girando a Lance fácilmente sobre su estómago, forzándolo sobre sus manos y rodillas, y permitiendo a su miembro hundirse completamente en Lance con un sonido húmedo, el semen de Shiro resbalaba y chorreaba por Lance. Lance maldijo y rogo con todo su aliento, empujando codiciosamente en cada embestida que Keith deba, y estaba completamente duro de nuevo cuando Keith se sentó hacia atrás y jalo a Lance hacia su regazo, su pecho oprimiendo contra la espalda arqueada de Lance y sus testículos rozando el trasero de Lance. Las largas piernas de Lance estaban extendidas a cada lado, enroscando los dedos y flexionando las piernas mientras empujaba necesitadamente en la polla de Keith, tocándose a sí mismo con una mano temblorosa.

Shiro estaba a la espalda de Keith, pasando sus dedos entre el cabello de Keith y sobre su cuello en la forma que sabía que el amaba, sus dedos presionaron firmemente en la curva de la espalda de Keith antes de estrujar su trasero, una promesa para después.

“Mío,” Shiro tarareo suavemente en la oreja de Keith y lo suficientemente cerca para que Lance escuchara. Ambos gimieron, las manos de Lance temblaron sobre su pene, y entonces Shiro apareció frente a Lance, agachando su cuerpo para tomar el hinchado miembro de Lance con su boca. Lance emitió un sonido indescriptible, estrechándose alrededor de Keith y rasgando las sabanas mientras Shiro ahuecaba las mejillas y no se detuvo hasta que sus labios tocaron la pelvis de Lance. Lance gimoteo, separando más sus piernas, empujando deliberadamente en la garganta de Shiro, y eso fue hasta ahora la cosa más ardiente que Keith hubiese visto jamás, y  _Keith había visto varias cosas._

Keith apenas logro empujar una, dos veces antes de correrse, llenando a Lance, llenándolo de ambos sires, sus compañeros; y cuando Keith se apartó, Lance cayó sobre la cama indefenso…y Shiro empujo las piernas sin fuerza de Lance sobre sus hombros y enterró su rostro entre sus muslos donde se esparcía su semen.

La visión de Keith se oscureció, únicamente podía imaginar cómo se sentiría para Lance, quien _grito_ , se retorció, y se corrió, la lengua y mano de Shiro continuaron hasta que estuvo completamente deshecho.

Estuvieron callados, tras ello. Lance tenía los ojos medio cerrados, exhausto, pero ellos le habían dado lo que necesitaba – ser reclamado, pero más que eso un lazo; una unión de tres que Keith imaginaba que Lance podría sentir en la magia alrededor de ellos. Era una magia que únicamente Lance podía ver pero que Keith creía sinceramente estaba presente.

Pudo sentirlo cuando Lance se acomodó más cerca de ellos con un sonido de simple y suave dicha; pudo sentirlo cuando Shiro contuvo la urgencia de limpiarlos y en su lugar se acurruco, con respiración calmada, relajada,  _segura_. Pudo sentir cuando sus dos compañeros cayeron en un pacífico descanso sin sueños; y pudo sentirlo incluso cuando se alejó de ellos, vistiéndose con lentitud y caminando abajo para llamar a Hunk y decirle las buenas noticias.

Cuando la llamada finalizo, Keith soltó un suspiro que no había notado estar reteniendo. Había terminado.

La transformación de Lance se sentía como la culminación natural del año anterior; el capítulo final de la historia que inconscientemente comenzaron juntos aquella noche en junio, una noche muy similar a esta. Pero sabía con certeza que las historias de vampiros jamás finalizaban, no realmente. Eran creaturas no únicamente de la noche sino del pasado, eran creaturas que desafiaban los estragos del tiempo y se adaptaban al mundo del futuro.

Keith jamás había esperado un final feliz con Shiro y Lance. Esta clase de historias no se suponía fuesen felices.

Pero mientras miraba fuera de la ventana hacia el ligeramente iluminado horizonte, con su corazón cálido y lleno, Keith supo que jamás había estado más feliz.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, recuarden seguir a [@Saltyshiro](http://saltyshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
